Golfers of all levels of play are very interested in acquiring the necessary equipment for the game. There are many accessories needed to properly play the game of golf. In addition to a set of clubs and golf balls, a golfer will need other items such as tees, a divot repair tool and at least one golf ball marker.
Throughout the years golfers have used various types of golf ball markers. Some golfers have used a plastic marker with a pin that helps hold the marker in place on the putting green. Other golfers have merely used a penny or dime to mark their ball's position. In recent years it has become more popular for a golfer to use a more attractive and decorative ball marker. For example, FIG. 1 shows prior art ball marker 21. Ball marker 21 is typically about the size of a quarter, it contains magnetic material such as iron, nickel or cobalt and it is decorated with the emblem of a popular professional sports team. Its magnetic properties allow it to be attached to a magnet contained in a golf ball marker hat clip of the golfer.
Due to the visual appeal of golf ball markers, golfers have become more interested in their purchase. Some golfers even collect multiple golf ball markers of their favorite sports teams or the favorite golf courses. This means that there is good potential for strong sales of golf ball markers. However, the prior art method of displaying golf ball markers has been inadequate and has actually hampered sales of the markers. For example, in the prior art, golf ball markers have been kept in a closed case or behind the cash register operator and away from the consumer's hands in an effort to curtail theft. Unfortunately, this method of display has also hurt sales because the consumer is not given easy access to the markers to properly evaluate them for purchase. What is needed is a better display device for displaying golf ball markers.